The stabilizer is used for fixing a target object and adjusting its position, e.g. controlling its direction and its rolling and pitching movement, and for stabilizing it at a defined position, so as to realize a stable and smooth multi-angle shooting. Usually, the target objects are video cameras and photo cameras. Now, mobile phones are convenient for photographing and are used more and more. However, few stabilizers may be applied to the mobile phones.